A wild ride
by wingsofmaly
Summary: When two contrasting personalities get involved in each others lives, sparks are bound to fly but will that rule hold true in this case too? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Rukia Kuchiki could put her utmost trust into, it was her own intuition. It was one of the reasons that made her extremely popular as a private investigator. You got any shit going on in your private life, Rukia Kuchiki was the one to go to and she would solve it all in a jiffy. Though people questioned her insanity of digging around one's dirty laundry, she would always shut them up with chosen words.

''You know who hires investigators to dig around their spouses lives? Only rich people because the poor ones cannot be bothered by it. So, they get the satisfaction or confirmation that they want and I get the money. It's a win-win and I could really care less what others think.''

She was fierce, straight to the point and never took shit from anyone. After five years of getting into this line of job, she never really hired anyone except for a guy named Hanataro. She was raised an orphan and Hanataro practically grew up with her and he was the only one that understood her completely. Rukia was never without work. She was always swarmed with offers but the past two weeks had been a bit dry. There was a dearth of cases and Rukia almost wondered if everyone had somehow became faithful. The thought itself rattled her otherwise peaceful mind.

So it was almost like an answer to her prayer when a woman just blitzed into the room. Upon closer observation, Hanataro noticed that the woman was absolutely beautiful. Dark brown eyes, long orange hair, lips absolute ruby red and a perfect body that would make men go weak at the knees.

''Who the hell would dare to actually cheat on someone like you?'' Rukia thought to herself but she clasped her mouth when she realized that she was thinking out her thoughts loud quite literally.

''Ha! It's absolutely surprising, isn't it? But you cannot say much because the guy I'm talking about is absolutely perfect. He's like a prince and he has a perfect smi...''

Before the client could complete her description of the perfect man, Rukia stopped her with a slight gesture of her hands.

''Now I can almost sense your admiration for your boyfriend but can you please at least bother to introduce yourself?'' Rukia demanded of her client in a pleading way.

''Ah yes! I almost forgot. My name is Orihime Inoue. The guy I'm talking about is Ichigo Kurosaki. I have always loved him since my childhood and I finally succeeded in making him go out with me but he dumped me after 2 months. I know that he doesn't date anyone seriously so I want to know if there's someone else involved in his life and possibly get back with him.'' A tear drop fell from Orihime's face as she explained her situation.

Rukia was impressed with Orihime's honesty. Here was a girl who was beautiful not only on the outside but also had her honesty to back her up. Just who could actually think of dumping such a pretty woman? But her line of thoughts were interrupted by Hanataro.

''By Ichigo Kurosaki, you do not mean THE Ichigo Kurosaki of the Kurosaki tech enterprises now, do you?'' Hanataro asked with his eyebrows raised.

''Yes. That's the one I'm talking about.'' Orihime burst into tears.

''um I maybe a bit out of my loop here, but who exactly is this Ichigo Kurosaki?'' Rukia asked with bewilderment.

''I had a hunch you wouldn't know about him. Ichigo Kurosaki is the youngest ever CEO of the multi-million dollar Kurosaki tech. It was passed onto him by his father and it was in debt at the time he had taken over but he brought it back to the top within a span of two months. He is known to be a workaholic and extremely popular with women because of his good looks and his money but he never dated anyone even though his long list of admirers include everyone from celebrities to daughters of famous politicians. Everyone thought he was gay because of his strange friendship with Renji Abarai of the swead industries but Ichigo made some jaws open quite recently by showing up with an extremely gorgeous lady by his side at the Tokyo star meet. It is unclear whether they are infact dating but a reliable source informs us that the two have know each other for a long time.'' Hanataro gasped for air as he quickly recited the words from a famous magazine.

Rukia snatched the magazine from Hanataro's hand and looked up the report.

''This is Kurosaki Ichigo? This man with the orange hair?'' Rukia looked up at Orihime with utmost surprise.

''Yes. Why do you look so surprised? Do you perhaps know him?'' Orihime asked.

''Yes...I mean no. He kind of looked familiar is all.'' Rukia laughed awkwardly.

But Hanataro knew she was lying. He **_always_** knew when Rukia lied.


	2. Chapter 2

''Shit! We are so going to miss him Hanataro and you can damn well bet your ass that if we do, you can kiss your job good-bye.'' Rukia said to Hanataro as they raced behind a car. The car belonged to their client's husband.

The husband in question was Makoto and the client was Henko, his wife of four years. Everything was going great or so she thought in their marriage until an absolutely terrifying thing happened. Yes, you guessed it. Adultery.

Henko had a dominant personality so when she met Makoto who was as meek as a lambs fur, she blindly went ahead and what followed was a whirlwind romance that ended in an abrupt wedding. It was only after marriage Henko came to know that Makoto grew up without his parents and he had self-mutilation issues. Henko thought she could deal with all of it. After all, everyone in their lifetime must have hurt themselves if only a little, right? But she quite soon realized that Makoto used his self-mutilation techniques to get what he wanted. He was a coward and extremely possessive. Henko's dominant nature subsided and the once free spirited Henko was actually scared to talk to any man who was not her husband. She tried to get out of the relationship but Makoto always blackmailed her saying he would cut himself up if she left him. That SHE would be the reason for his death. Reluctantly she stayed but one day, she found a red lip bite on Makoto's shirt. Now, a normal wife would have gone ballistic but not Henko. She was not a normal wife because he wasn't a normal husband. This lip mark could very well mean evidence that would get her a divorce. Now, all she needed was someone capable of getting that evidence. Que Rukia Kuchiki.

''This guy sure is a freak show.'' Rukia said in a disgusted tone as she closed Hanataro's jaw which was wide open as they both listened to Henko's story.

''Are you sure this pathetic dog is cheating on you though?'' Hanataro banged his hand on the table before blurting out a sorry hurriedly for expressing her husband in such a way.

''A dog he is but pathetic...is an understatement. And about the cheating part, I don't know myself which is why I came to you. But I can tell you that he's extremely good friends with two of his classmates from school. Saeki and Kotonoha. I never thought of them as anything but Makoto's friends though because they were both extremely friendly to me. We often met up at our house and drank and had loads of fun. If they were in fact cheating me with my husband, there is no way they would be so cordial with me, right?''

''You know what Julius Caesar's last words were?'' Rukia asked Henko.

''What?''

''Et tu Brute? meaning you too, Brute? Well, Brute was a friend of Julius but Brute was also the one that conspired against Julius and had him killed. Considering the freak show that is your husband, can we really put cray cray beyond these girls? You can leave now. Rest assured, I will have you get out of that dog's grip in a week.'' Rukia assured Henko and got down to business.

''Makoto, don't stop please!'' so came up a distinct voice as Rukia's face flushed red with Hanataro recording this entire conver...or whatever it was. It had been four hours since they waited at that particular spot outside Sekai's bedroom waiting intently for even just a tiny bit of sound. They followed Makoto that morning and were surprised to see him heading towards Sekai's home. This was jackpot Rukia thought and her intuition practically screamed at her that this was the moment and it surely was. Not just for Sekai but for them too so they decided to depart from that scene after having captured it. Just as they were about to depart, they heard those same pleading words but there was something different. It was another voice. One that of Kotonoha's.

''OH MY HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE!''

Hanataro covered Rukia's mouth and hit her on the head before dragging her by the hand and out of that house.

''I wonder if you really are sane sometimes, Rukia? What would have happened if they heard us?''

''Heard us? It's not like WE were the ones doing the wrong thing anyway.'' Rukia declared not noticing Hanataro's blush at these words.

''Yeah, yeah. Let's not talk about it. Anyway, don't you think it's strange how those two girls actually assist him with this cheating thing and are actually friends with Henko?''

''Yeah, it's either because they are insanely stupid or they are insanely stupid. Either way, only one way to find out and that's by asking them directly.''

''But do you think they will help us?'' Hanataro questioned.

''They will. We just have to make them.''

After observing Makoto and his buddies, Rukia knew that Makoto was a bastard, brute, a disgusting and pathetic swine/dog cross breed but most of all he was clever. Psychotic clever. And that was what made these girls fall for him. That they would do anything to keep his pathetic ass happy. And Rukia how to use this to her advantage. She got into her car and swiftly headed for Sekai's. Again.

Since the deed would have been done by now, Rukia expected Sekai and Kotonoha to be alone and they sure were. She introduced herself as a private investigator and revealed just about everything about Henko suspecting Makoto and them recording their pleadings. Horrified beyond belief, they both actually begged Rukia to save Makoto as he can't be divorced. That he was in ''love'' with Henko. For a slight moment, Rukia expressed pity at their foolishness but returned to the task at hand.

''I will save him. But first, you got to tell me why and how you are obsessed with Makoto even though he's married?''

''Makoto chased after me when I was in high school and Kotonoha in middle school. He was always smart and kind so we were charmed by him. He told me that there was no other girl that could make him smile like me. He was my first love. I once tried to leave him but he threatened he would kill himself if I left him. He showered me with so much love that I could not afford to lose him. Not at least because of me. So, I stayed with him.'' Sekai said and Kotonoha followed with a similar story and how they both ended up complying to his every wish.

''You will save him, right?''

Feeling the need to vomit, Rukia assured them that she would and quickly got out of the room as she took out her phone to check whether the whole confession was properly recorded or not. Soon after, Henko got her divorce finalized and Makoto was rotting away.

''I just wish both of those girls would turn over a new leaf though.'' Rukia said to Hanataro with a concerned smile.

''Yeah.'' Hanataro smiled back.

''Anyway Rukia, how about that Ichigo Kurosaki case? Why have you been trying to avoid it? Don't tell me he was your ex-boyfriend or something?'' Hanataro asked with a grin on his face as it disappeared when he saw Rukia's flushed face.


	3. Chapter 3

11 months ago, when Rukia took a much needed break from her work and decided to graciously accept the offer of accompanying her friend Renji, the CEO of Swead industries to his friend's party, she thought it would liven her's as well as Renji's spirit up who was going through an ugly break up with his ex-boyfriend. What she did not expect though was the strange circumstances that took place in the said party and the strange yet the incredibly attractive man she'd meet at the aforementioned party.

''Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Rukia voiced biting her lips.

''Yes. Yes. Him. What's up with you and that guy, Rukia?'' Hanataro asked her yet again impatiently arranging some files on the table.

''Well er, I think we've had a long day, Hanataro. I'm just gonna head home and get some rest. You should too.'' Rukia said as she faintly walked towards the table and took her car keys ignoring Hanataro's questions.

''Goodnight Hanataro.''

''Goodnight Rukia.''

Rukia headed back and got in her car. Her thoughts were preoccupied by things that were not on the road and she realized that driving by herself was probably not the best idea she ever got. At least, not right now but then again, she could not just stop in the middle of the road and wait for someone to pick her up because that would most likely result in a verbal spat with the other drivers. So, she quickly did the thing that had to be done. She headed home.

Having grown up in an orphanage, Rukia always wanted one thing besides the very obvious parents stuff and that was her home. A home she could call her own and after two years of her work as a private investigator, she finally got one. It was not as crazily big as she dreamed to be but it was cozy and warm. Just what she needed after such a long day at work. Because she was such a terrible cook, she made some ramyeon for herself and halfway through it concluded that even the ramyeon was busted because of her cooking skills. She dumped it in the dustbin and decided to sleep. If only her heart followed the decision, she would have been in some lala land filled with rabbits but it didn't. So, here she was remembering that day again. That day when she realized Ichigo Kurosaki was the one for her and then he wasn't anymore.

* * *

''Rukia, you look as beautiful as ever!'' Renji smiled as he took her hands in his. And beautiful, Rukia Kuchiki definitely was. With her big blue eyes and her short wavy hair complementing her petite figure in a yellow dress, she looked gorgeous.

''I see you've been working on those complimentary skills of yours.'' Rukia replied with a grin on her face.

''Am I now?''

''Yes, far better than that time when you called me a rabbit obsessed midget.'' Rukia said with slight anger on her face.

''Hmm I guess not just your height but your memory's too damn short as well, Miss. Midget? I was the one that called you that''

Rukia turned around to see a 6 foot tall man with spiky orange hair and a smirk that could actually intimidate Mike Tyson. Probably not.

''Well, well if it isn't the orange haired idiot!'' Rukia returned back. Rukia knew Ichigo through Renji and they always somehow ended up in an argument over pointless things. That wasn't to say that she never enjoyed it. She did. She immensely did.

''Hmm you look alright tonight. Must be the charm of the extra make-up you put up.'' Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

''Wish I could return the same compliments to you but unfortunately no amount of make-up can ever make that face look less than a carrot headed monkey.'' Rukia asserted.

''Ha! Feisty as ever. I like it. Now, come along Rukia. Let's have a dance.'' Ichigo snatched Rukia away from Renji and took her to the dance floor. Rukia never liked bossy attitudes but she somehow that it suited Ichigo just then. So she obliged.

''Like I thought, too damn short.''

''He! Should I go find someone my height then?''

''Don't. It would mean I'd be alone and also I'm sure it's almost impossible to find one. Of your height I mean.''

Rukia chuckled at this. ''Whatever.''

As they danced together that night, Rukia could not take her eyes off Ichigo and Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her. To Rukia, it seemed as though Ichigo's eyes were trying to say something to her. She couldn't figure out what it was but it was definitely something. Lost in his expressions, Rukia did something she never thought she would.

She kissed him. Her hands entwined around him, she kissed him and he kissed her back. Holding her gently in his long arms, Ichigo put her down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and disappeared saying he had somethings to finish up outside.

Wild, passionate and delicious. That was how she remembered that kiss. To her, it wasn't just a kiss. It felt like something more and she was confident he felt it too.

Her line of thoughts though were interrupted by Renji who was now calling her name with a drink in his hand.

''Hey, so how did it go with the spiky hair.?'' Renji asked while handing Rukia her drink.

''Thanks. He is as arrogant as ever.'' Rukia replied back with a smile.

''I know. I wonder how he's gonna even inherit his company with his arrogant, playful attitude!''

''Playful?''

''Oh yeah playful. Listen I wanted to tell you something about Ichigo, Rukia.''

''Yeah? What about him?''

''Well, he's just a bit playful with girls and I actually wanted to warn you because he was going on and on about how you are perfect and he wanted to play with you and all. I'm sure he doesn't actually mean it but still...''

Rukia fell silent as Renji uttered the last words. He wanted to play her? The Rukia Kuchiki that hates adultery/any other associated acts the most? Enough was enough. She was going to kill this pig of a guy right now and so she headed to the place where Ichigo was with intent to kill. What happened next though completely caught Rukia by surprise.

Because there was Ichigo kissing a girl with dark blue hair.

Kurosaki Ichigo was never and was never going to be the guy for her.


End file.
